Organized Confusion
by californiagirl1426
Summary: Ginny “persuades” Hermione to ask Draco the 4 questions of True Love, according to Teen Witch Weekly. What are Draco’s answers to the questions? DracoxHermione Read and Review! Completed!
1. A Little Girl Talk

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Harry Potter isn't mine, although, I do wish that Tom Felton was!

Summary: Ginny "persuades" Hermione to ask Draco the 4 questions of True Love, according to Teen Witch Weekly. What are Draco's answers to the questions?

Ginny "persuades" Hermione to ask Draco the 4 questions of True Love, according to What are Draco's answers to the questions? 

A/N: A long time ago I read a story like this, but with the Harry x Hermione pairing. It wasn't with the same questions, but it was kind of the same. So, I decided to write a story like it, with the Draco x Hermione pairing, and with different questions. Read and Review!

Regular text is the story.

Italics are characters thoughts.

****

Organized Confusion

Chapter 1 - A Little Girl Talk

"Oh, Hermione, I just can't take it anymore!" Ginny said exasperated, as she flung her arms in the air.

"Ginny, stop being such a drama witch and tell me what's the matter." Hermione said.

Hermione and the youngest red head Weasley were in the library, studying. Well, they were until Ginny's sudden outburst.

"I can't stand to see two people who are meant to be together, not doing anything about it.

"What do you mean Ginny?" Hermione asked, knowing very well what Ginny was talking about.

"You know very well what I mean." Ginny said, while Hermione avoided her gaze.

"No, I don't."

"Really? Well, let me refresh your memory. Let's see, this is your seventh year at Hogwarts, and of course to no surprise, you're Head Girl. The Head Boy and you get to share a fancy common room and go to the Graduation Ball that's coming up. Are you seriously going to tell me that you haven't fallen in love with him?" Ginny asked with a smug look on her face.

"Well, I, . . .um. . . ." Hermione stammered while trying to think of something to say.

"Exactly." Ginny said triumphantly. She folded her arms as a sign of victory.

"Ginny Weasley, you have no idea what you are talking about, and frankly I don't have time for such rubbish." Hermione said as she began to pack up her things.

"Oh, Hermione, don't be like that. I happen to know that you're hopelessly in love with a certain Slytherin, who is extremely hot this year. Do I have to remind you that I am your best friend? I. Know. Everything. Remember when we had our weekly girl talk, the last Friday of January? Well, I seem to remember that the topic was our latest love interests. You, of course, were too embarrassed to tell me his name, so you told me a couple of things about him. As soon as you said that he was in a different house, I told you that it was your very, and may I repeat again, very sexy roommate, Draco Malfoy." Ginny explained.

Ginny laughed, "You should have seen your face, you topped Ron's twelve shades of red!"

Hermione opened her mouth to protest, but Ginny ignored it and continued. "Don't try to deny it Hermione. You've fallen for Draco Malfoy, and you have fallen hard." Ginny finished her speech and looked over expectantly at Hermione.

"Oh, Ginny, you're right!" Hermione flopped back down onto the library chair, her head in her hands. _What am I going to do?_

"_Yes! I was right!_" Ginny thought as she pumped her fist in the air, which went unnoticed by the sulking Hermione, since her eyes were covered. "Well, you're in luck. I just happen to have the latest issue of Teen Witch Weekly and there is a great article about finding out if the guy you're crushing on, returns the feelings. Look."

Ginny reached in her bag and pulled out the magazine. She flipped to page thirteen and pointed to the chart with tips on landing the love of your life.

"See, this is just too easy!" Ginny said as she pried Hermione's hands away from her eyes so that she could look too.

Hermione reluctantly looked at the article Ginny was talking about.

"Good. Now that I have your attention, let's take a look-see shall we?"

They both looked at the magazine as Ginny read aloud:

"The four questions of True Love. Ask the guy you're in love with these four questions. If he answers 'yes' to all of them, then you know if he's the wizard or muggle for you, whichever you prefer."

"Here's the rules:

1. Tell the guy to be honest.

2. Tell him only to answer 'yes' or 'no' to the questions. You don't need maybe's or explanations if he disappoints you.

3. Don't become mad if he fails to answer to your liking. Take some heartbreak cure medicine, and you'll be fine in the morning. He's not the one for you, so there has to be another guy who is perfect for you. Remember, there is a true love for everyone."

"The four questions to ask:

1. Would you try to save me if I was hurt?

2. If I were to marry (pick a guy's name that you could like.) would you be sad?

3. Do you dream about me at night?

4. Do you like me? (Don't ask 'Do you love me?' You don't want to be too embarrassed if he answers 'no.'")

Ginny took a deep breath after she finished reading the article. "See, it's that easy."

"Yes, it may be easy, but do you know how embarrassed I would be to ask him all of those questions?" Hermione blushed at the thought.

"Oh." Ginny hadn't thought of that. "Well, . . . Um, say that I told you to do it."

"Say that you told me too?" Hermione laughed, "I'm not going to do that! He's already not too fond of my friends. Ever since he started being a spy for our side, he said that he only tolerates my friends for my sake and his own sanity."

"See, Hermione, that's love right there! He's tolerating your friends to gain your love. Oh, that's so romantic!" Ginny gushed out.

"You're a hopeless romantic. I've got to go Ginny." Hermione said as she stood up again, ready to leave.

"That may be true, but I'm not the one who's too shy to admit their feelings. Harry knows that I love him, and he promised that we'll be together after the war, but you Hermione, you've got to let Draco know. Don't be scared, I'm sure he feels the same." Ginny said smiling.

"And how are you so sure?" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, don't worry your little head Hermione, I have my sources." Ginny said with a smirk, which could beat Draco Malfoy's own trademark smirk.

"I'm leaving, Ginny." Hermione warned.

"It's okay, you can leave, I'm not holding you back." Ginny said "Oh, but Hermione, if you don't ask Draco those questions tonight, I will tell the school your darkest secrets."

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, wouldn't I? I am known as the gossip queen. Once I say something juicy, it spreads through the whole school at the speed of light, even with classes in session. Don't doubt my power for a second, my dear. I suggest you do what I say, unless you want everyone to know what happened in the dressing room at that muggle mall you went to." Ginny threatened.

"I suggest you ask Draco the questions when you get back to the Head's Common Room. Oh, and once you get started, you have to ask all of them."

Hermione walked out of the library with a slight nod. If she had only turned around, she would have seen the devious smirk on Ginny's face.

"_Good, everything's going according to plan._" Ginny thought.

****

End of Chapter 1


	2. Truths Revealed

Disclaimer: Nope, Harry Potter isn't mine, although, I do wish that Tom Felton was!

Summary: Ginny "persuades" Hermione to ask Draco the 4 questions of True Love, according to Teen Witch Weekly. What are Draco's answers to the questions?

Ginny "persuades" Hermione to ask Draco the 4 questions of True Love, according to What are Draco's answers to the questions? 

A/N: Here's Chapter 2! Enjoy and review.

****

Organized Confusion

Chapter 2 - Truths Revealed

"_Would Ginny really tell everyone my most embarrassing secret?_" Hermione wondered as she walked back to the Head's Common room. "_Well, sure, whatever she says does spread fast, but would she really do it?_"

She sighed when she realized that Ginny would indeed spread it around the school. When she arrived at the portrait that concealed the Head's common room, she spoke the password, "Unity."

As she passed through the portrait hole, she wondered, "_Did the knight in the portrait have a smirk on his face?_ _What is going on here that I don't know about_?"

When she arrived in the common room, she saw the very sexy Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the couches, looking as sexy as ever. Whenever Hermione saw him, her genius mind became fuzzy.

"Ah, Hermione, you're here."

She loved it when he said her name. Of course, he could only call her by her first name in private. In public, he had to call her 'Granger,' and she called him 'Malfoy.' They had to act like they despised each other, like they did in their younger years, so that no one would know about Draco's switch to the Light side. Secretly, they were friends, but Hermione hoped that they could be more.

"Actually Draco, there are some things that I need to ask you." Hermione said.

"Oh, me too."

"Ok, you can go first." Hermione suggested.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked.

"Positive." Hermione wanted to delay the questioning as much as she could.

"Well, okay. The thing that I have to ask you is kind of personal. I feel a bit embarrassed asking you this, but, . . Um . . ." Draco stuttered out.

"_What could he have to ask me? Could it be . . . _?" Hermione thought.

"Which set of dress robes do you think would be best for the Graduation Ball?" Draco asked, displaying the robes in clear view of Hermione.

"Oh." Hermione sighed. She tried to hide her disappointment. Too bad for Hermione that she was a terrible liar and terrible at hiding her immediate reaction.

"What's the matter? You don't like either one? Well, that's okay, I'll just floo back . . ." Draco started, but was interrupted by Hermione.

"No, no, Draco, both are fine, but I personally like that one better." Hermione said as she indicated her choice.

"Really? Thanks for the help, you don't know how bad that's been bugging me this afternoon. And, I suppose that you have already chosen your dress?" Draco inquired.

"Yes. Ginny and I selected dresses on our last Hogsmead trip." Hermione said. "_Which also led to a very embarrassing discussion of Ginny persisting how hot I looked and how a "certain" Head Boy was going to be drooling during our opening Head dance._" Hermione blushed at the thought of her body being pressed against Draco's and being spun around the dance floor.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco asked, clearly concerned. "You look a bit flushed. I'm sorry if it's warm in here, but I came back from Quidditch practice a while ago. It was cold in here, so I started a big roaring fire. Maybe I should open a window." Draco started to walk to the window, but Hermione stopped him.

"No, it's alright. I think I'll just go up to bed."

"Ok. Well, goodnight Hermione." Draco replied.

"_Almost in the safe haven of my room. Up the stairs, turn right, turn the doorknob. . ._"

"Hey, Hermione, wait!" Draco called up the stairs.

"_Merlin!_"

"Didn't you have something to ask me too?" Draco questioned.

"_Curse his good memory!_"

Hermione reluctantly came back down the stairs to meet Draco at the base.

"Well, yeah, but it can wait until tomorrow if you have something to do." Hermione explained.

"No, actually, I don't have anything to do. I'm all ears, ask away." Draco replied.

"Are you sure? I mean, surely after Quidditch practice, you must feel like you need a shower, right?" Hermione stalled.

"Already took one."

"Oh, well, . . Um . . ." Hermione tried to think of something else to delay the questioning. Sure, she had told Ginny that she would ask him, but she couldn't help it if he had other matters to attend to.

"Don't you have any homework? I wouldn't want your grades to change because of me." Hermione hoped that he had something to do.

"I did my homework during the break we had at practice and the only way my grades could go down is if I were completely stupid. I am second in our graduating class, right behind you. Remember?" Draco said with a smirk.

"_Oh, yeah._" That was another trait that she liked about him.

When Hermione didn't respond, Draco said, "What is it that you have to ask me? Come on, it can't be that bad."

"_Oh, if you only knew what it was, I bet that you wouldn't have that smirk on your face._" Hermione thought.

"Well, actually, it's kinda embarrassing, but, um. . ." Hermione blushed.

"C'mon, Hermione, I thought that we were past that stage in our friendship. You know that you can be open to me about anything right? Draco questioned.

"Yeah, I guess so." Hermione sighed in defeat. "Although, what I have to ask you is kinda long."

"That's okay. I have all the time in the day, but maybe we should sit on the couch." Draco suggested. Hermione reluctantly followed.

After they were seated, Draco signaled for her to begin.

"Well, what I have to ask is actually four questions. Just so you know, I didn't create these questions. I'm really embarrassed about this, and I would probably never ask you these questions, but Ginny threatened me into doing it. I just wanted you to know that so you wouldn't become angry with me." Hermione decided that it was best to go with the truth.

"Why would . . ." Draco started but was silenced by Hermione.

"Let me start, before I lose my nerve. Okay, I'm going to ask you four questions and I want you to be honest. You may only respond with 'yes' or 'no,' okay?"

"Okay." Draco replied. He was getting a little nervous thinking about what questions would make Hermione this nervous to ask him.

"Make sure you only answer 'yes' or 'no,' I don't want 'maybe's' or excuses. Oh, one last thing, after I'm done, and if it doesn't turn out good, let's just forget this ever happened, okay? Hermione laid down the rules.

"I got it. Just go ahead and ask the questions." Draco persisted.

"Ok, first question, and remember, be truthful and only answer 'yes' or 'no.' Would you try to save me if I was injured?"

Draco quickly responded with a "no."

"_Okay, Hermione don't get discouraged. Try not to show him your disappointment. Just go to the next question._" Hermione thought.

"Second question. If I were to marry Ron or Harry, would you be sad?" Hermione asked, hoping for a "yes."

Without a moment's hesitation, Draco answered, "No."

"_I don't know how I let Ginny talk me into this! If I hadn't let my feelings for Draco get carried away, I wouldn't be here asking him these embarrassing questions. I am so embarrassed! Maybe if I rush through these, I can pretend this never happened!_"

"Do you dream about me at night?" Hermione asked shyly.

Again, Draco answered with a truthful, "no."

"_Ok, this is the last question, and according to Teen Witch Weekly, is the most important. Maybe I'll get a 'yes' as the answer_." Hermione took a deep breath before continuing.

"Okay Draco, last question, Do you like me?" Hermione asked on the verge of tears.

Hermione sat next to Draco, looking hopeful. This question took Draco a couple of seconds longer, but again he answered with a "no."

Hermione quickly stood up and began to climb the stairs to her dorm, with tears running down her face. Halfway up, she turned to Draco on the couch and said, "Thank-you Draco for being patient and answering my question. I hope that we can just put this behind us and forget that it ever happened."

Hermione wanted to end any further discussion and embarrassment. That heart-break cure medicine was looking pretty good right about now. "I'm quite tired, um. . . (sniff), I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight." Hermione rushed out.

She once again began to ascend the remainder of the stairs. She ran to the top, but was stopped when Draco called her back.

"Wait, you don't understand, I . . ." Draco started to explain.

Hermione called back, "No, Draco don't do this. You promised." Silent tears ran down her cheeks, but she hastily brushed them away. She quickly walked to her Head Dorm, but for some reason, her door would not open. She looked over her shoulder and saw Draco running up the stairs, with his wand pointed at her door.

Hermione waited impatiently at her door for Draco to arrive.

"_Who does he think he is, locking me out of my room? After he agrees to just answer the questions and leave it at that, how dare he? If I hadn't let Ron borrow my wand, I would have it now to hex both Ginny and Draco_." Hermione was silently growing angry.

When Draco arrived at her door, he was met by a very irate Hermione Granger.

"Open my door." Hermione commanded.

"No." Draco replied, simply.

"Open my door, now." Hermione was really ticked off now. If looks could kill, Draco Malfoy would have been dead as a board ten minutes ago.

"No," Draco almost took a step back when he saw the anger radiating off her. "not until you let me explain."

"Why would you want to explain? I told you not to give me any reasons for your answers." Hermione asked calmly. She realized that anger was getting her nowhere.

"Can't we just leave it at that?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"No." Draco replied. Hermione's heart fell. "You need to know why I answered the way I did."

"_Oh, great, now he's going to give me the classic line- I think that you're a really nice girl, but I am dating/in love with someone else._" Hermione thought.

"Let's go back downstairs and talk on the sofa, alright?" Draco persuaded Hermione to follow him. He began to think that it was a little suspicious that Hermione was following him without a fight. Before he could ponder the thought, he felt a sharp tug in his left hand. He turned to find Hermione trying to pry the wand form his hand.

"Just give me the wand, Draco. Please. I just want to go to sleep and completely forget this day. Please, you don't understand." Hermione let the tears that were threatening to fall earlier, run free. She struggled for control over the wand.

"Hermione, no," Draco grunted as he struggled for the wand. "I have to explain. You have to know why . . ."

Hermione interrupted him, "No, you don't have to explain. Oh! How could I have been so stupid to think that you could love a Mudblood like me?"

Draco was keeping his eye on the wand, but when he heard "Mudblood" he snapped his head up so fast to meet Hermione's eyes, that she didn't think it was humanly possible. She was thrown into the wall beside her bedroom door from the force of Draco letting go of the wand. She winced in pain and didn't even notice that she had the wand and could easily escape into her room.

"Don't you ever call yourself a Mudblood!" Draco said angrily and began to walk closer to Hermione. Her grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her slightly, then pushed her shoulders into the wall. "Don't you ever do that again! Do you understand me?!" He asked angrily.

Hermione was so frightened, that she surprised herself by answering with a nod.

"Good." Draco let a bit of the pressure off of Hermione's shoulder, but not much. "How could you think that I don't love you?" Draco asked her, still a bit angry.

"B-b-b-but, the questions, you answered them all wrong. You said. . . ." Hermione began to say, but was interrupted by Draco.

"Yes, I answered the questions, and truthfully, if I might add." Draco calmly explained.

"But, in Teen Witch Weekly, those are the questions of true love, and you answered "no" to all of them." Hermione cried. Now, she was very confused. Confusion was a new feeling for Hermione, and she didn't like it.

Draco's face softened when he realized that Hermione's tears were flowing faster. With one hand still on her shoulder, he wiped away her tears with his other hand. He knew that he had made her cry, but he didn't understand why. He just told her that he loved her and he also had answered the questions truthfully. Well, he would just have to explain it to her, after he found out why she was crying. Maybe he had hurt her when he pushed her in the wall. He didn't mean to hurt her, but he lost his temper whenever he felt that Hermione was being insulted. He had called her a "Mudblood" when he didn't know better, but everything had changed since then.

"Why are you crying?"

Steel grey eyes met brown watery ones. "I'm crying, because Ginny talked me into this, and at first I thought that you liked me, but then you said "no" to all of the questions, and now you say you love me, but I don't know what to think." Hermione said, confused.

"Well, the first question that you asked me was, would I try to save you if you were hurt, right?" Draco asked.

Hermione nodded behind her tears.

"I said 'no,' because I wouldn't **try** to save you if you were hurt. I wouldn't even **try** to save you if you were bleeding to death." Draco explained, while Hermione's tears fell. He placed his thumb under chin and forced her watery eyes to meet his. "I would do everything in my power to save you."

"But what about if I were to marry Ron or Harry?" Hermione asked, still not convinced.

"Again, I was truthful. I said that I wouldn't be sad, and I wouldn't. You're a smart girl, Hermione. If you chose to marry one of them, then there must be something better that they can give you, that I couldn't I would be happy that you found someone to love." Draco explained. He hoped that Hermione believed him because these words were coming from his heart.

Hermione began to allow Draco's words to seep in. Yes, all that he said was very touching, but ha hadn't said, 'I love you.' "What about . . .?" Hermione began to ask, but was cut off by Draco.

"Ah, yes, do I dream about you at night? Again, that was a 'no.' Hermione," he said, taking a step closer and closing all space between them, "I think about you every waking moment of the day. Not a second goes by that I don't think of you. Every single moment of the day, I think of you, and as if that's not enough," Draco laughed, "you also haunt my dreams."

Hermione let a couple more tears fall, thinking that was an insult. Again, Draco brushed the tears away and tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear before saying, "And those are the best dreams I have ever had."

When her eyes drifted up to meet his, she saw a half-smile, half-Malfoy trademark smirk on his face. She was about to ask him about the lat question, when he answered it for her, "Dammit Hermione, I'm in love with you!"

Before Hermione could respond, she felt a pair of lips crashing upon hers. She didn't stay in shock too long. She quickly responded and began to pour her love into the kiss as well. She made sure to make a couple of mental notes:

1. Thank Ginny instead of hexing her.

2. As for Draco's hex, well, his confession of love made up for it. Both Ginny's and Draco's hexes might have to be used on Ron and Harry when they are told of the Slytherin Prince and the Gryffindor Princess being together, though.

End of Chapter 2

A/N: Well, there's Chapter 2. The next Chapter will probably be about why Ginny tried so hard to put Draco and Hermione together. Review please!


	3. Ginny The Matchmaker

**Disclaimer:** Nope, Harry Potter isn't mine, but that's okay with me. I would rather own Draco Malfoy, but sadly, he isn't mine either!!!! Why don't I ever get anything that I want????!

**Summary:** Ginny "persuades" Hermione to ask Draco the 4 questions of True Love, according to Teen Witch Weekly. What are Draco's answers to the questions?

**A/N:** I know that it has been a while since I have posted anything, but I have added 3 new updates that I think you will be happy with:

1. I updated this story. It is now complete, so remember to review at the end, please!

2. I also added the last chapter to my W.I.T.C.H. story, "Their love." I know that some of you have been asking about it, well, now you can go and check it out!

3. I put up a new Harry Potter story called "Being the Person I am . . .". It is also a Draco and Hermione romance story, so if you liked this story you can go and check that one out. It is completed, but if you want a sequel, let me know.

Enjoy the story and don't forget to review!!!

****

Organized Confusion

****

Chapter 3 - Ginny, The Matchmaker

"_Ah, the power of vocal cords!_" Ginny thought to herself as she lounged in the Gryffindor Common Room, on a couch.

"_Who would have known that Hermione, Ms. Shy Innocent Bookworm, had it in her to tell someone her feelings? And wasn't it a coincidence that the certain someone just so happened to be Draco Malfoy? I think not. Well, of course I had to give her a push and a threat, but hey, who has to know?_" Ginny let her thoughts drift back to the day when she had discovered the love between Draco and Hermione.

****

Flashback . . .

Hermione and Ginny were having their weekly girl talk on the last Friday of January and the topic just so happened to be their latest love interests. Ginny was getting tired of asking Hermione to tell her the name of her guy, so Ginny decided to call it a night. Since they were in the Gryffindor Common Room, Hermione had to leave to return to her Head dorm. While Hermione left, Ginny quickly ran up to her room and grabbed Harry's invisibility cloak that he had lent her. She ran back downstairs and out the portrait hole. By the time she entered the long hall that the Head's Common Room was located, she saw a head of brown hair enter, and the portrait slam shut. Ginny ran up to the knight in the painting and began to try to guess the password:

"Unity?"

"Nope."

"Ok, how about, . . . Silver?"

"Wrong."

"Red?"

"Wrong again."

"How about lemon drops?" That seemed to be the password to everything.

"No. My dear girl, I must ask, where you ever good at guessing games?"

Ginny didn't have time for this kind of nonsense. She needed to find out if her hunch was right about Hermione's love interest.

"Look, Sir Knight, I need to get in that Common Room, but I can't have my prescence noticed." Ginny began to explain.

"Ah, yes, I suppose that you are another fan girl?" The knight in the picture drawled.

"A fan what?" Ginny asked.

"Oh, don't act like you don't know. Of course you are another fan girl. I have plenty of girls come here and countless numbers have been turned away. I have had girls who want to sneak a peek at Mr. Malfoy, ones who want to do things to and with him, that I am not allowed to say, and some girls who want to inflict harm upon Ms. Granger, simply because she gets to share a dorm with Mr. Malfoy." The knight replied.

"Oh, no, no, no, you have it all wrong, I'm Ginny Weasley, and am a friend of Hermione Gra. . ." Ginny began, but was interrupted by the knight.

"Ah, . . . Yes, another Weasley. I should have guessed by the red hair and freckles. You were locked in the Chamber of Secrets your first year here, am I right?" The knight asked..

"Yes, I was, but Harry Potter saved me." Ginny said, hoping to end the conversation and get in the Common Room to observe Hermione and Draco.

"I personally like you and Mr. Potter together. Are you still together?" the knight questioned.

"No, we're not officially dating, but we will be getting together after the war is over." Ginny said hoping that the knight would be satisfied with this answer.

"Really? I am quite happy to hear that. I was completely disgusted when those rumors were circulating around the school about Ms. Granger being together with Mr. Potter. Actually, I think that Ms. Granger would do quite well paired with Mr. Malfoy. Don't you agree?" the knight asked Ginny.

"Yes, I do. Actually, that's why I am here." Ginny decided that being nice to the knight might actually get here inside the dorm. "If you would be kind enough to let me pass through, I would truly be grateful. I think that there is something developing between the two, and I would like to see if my theory is correct. So, will you let me pass through?" Ginny finished her explanation with the most innocent smile she had. Growing up with six older brothers, she had been taught how to get away with the most sneakiest of tricks.

The knight seemed to buy her explanation and let her pass.

"_Wow, that knight needs to get a life! Well, then again, he does live in a portrait, so I guess there isn't much life for him._" Ginny thought. While passing through the portrait hole, she hid under the invisibility cloak. She quickly hid behind a pillar and began to watch the visible occupants of the room.

Hermione was sitting on a red comfy couch that was across from a green couch that had Draco sitting on it. They were both doing their homework which just so happened to be five foot essay on Polyjuice potion. Ginny noticed the secret glances being passed between the two. Draco would quickly write something on his parchment, then sneak a glance at Hermione who was still writing. He would forget about his homework, and begin to stare at Hermione with a dreamy look on his face. Hermione would quickly look up to see if he was watching her, but he was too quick to be caught. It must have been his fast reflexes that helped him in Quidditch. He would try to find his place again, but then Hermione would begin to stare at Draco. The only problem was that she didn't have fast reflexes. She would get caught, blush and they would both return to their studies.

Ginny stood behind the pillar, but then remembered that she had an invisibility cloak on. She walked very softly to the couches, so as not to be heard. As soon as she stood still in her area, about seven feet away from the couches, Draco asked Hermione for help on a question. She rose off of her couch and sat beside Draco on the couch. She smoothed her skirt, before shyly turning towards Draco, "What do you need help on?"

He replied, "Well, I don't seem to understand this paragraph right here." He pointed to it in the book. He saw that Hermione couldn't see it too well, so decided to scoot closer to her. They were so close that their legs were touching. Both blushed, but Hermione quickly recovered by beginning to read the passage. "Oh, all this paragraph is saying is that you have to make sure to only receive hair from a human and make sure the hair is from only one person."

"Really? All of this old language is so hard to understand. Thanks for helping me." Draco thanked Hermione.

"Sure." She got ready to leave.

When Draco saw that she was going to leave, he quickly asked for help on another paragraph. Hermione scooted closer to read it. Draco saw this and was going to hand Hermione the book at the same time she began to reach for it. When their hands bumped, each of them blushed. Ginny saw this and began to move closer to witness what would happen next.

She stopped when she saw their eyes rise to meet each other's. She moved a little bit closer, completely forgetting about the stand that held the vase. As Hermione and Draco moved their heads closer to each other, they both closed their eyes. Their lips were about to touch when, CRASH!!!!

Both quickly turned their heads towards the source of the sound.

"Wha, . ., What was that?" Hermione asked.

"Somehow the vase fell over." Draco replied.

"But, how?" Hermione questioned.

"I don't know. Maybe it's like Dumbledore's bird and it will rebuild itself." Draco answered.

Ginny took this opportunity to do a quick spell, without words, on the vase and put it back together.

"See, it fixed itself." Draco said and turned back towards Hermione.

They both looked down and saw that their hands had somehow intertwined with each other. When they noticed this, they both quickly pulled away and stood up.

"Well, uh, I have to go to sleep. I had a long day." Hermione said, excusing herself.

"Uh, yeah, me too." Draco said.

They both quickly hurried to their own separate dorms and shut the doors. Their homework was easily forgotten.

****

End of Flashback . . .

"_Of course they weren't able to have their first kiss then, by, ahem, some unforeseen circumstance, but I was able to determine that they both liked each other, and come up with my genius plan of organized confusion!_"

Ginny finished thinking the day over before heading up to her room and going to sleep.

The next day Ginny was filled in on what had happened that night between Draco and herself in the dorm room.

The summer after Graduation, Draco and Hermione were wed. They stunned everyone by being the first interbred couple to be wed after the war ended.

Some people in the Wizarding World wondered if one of them was under the Imperious Curse or some type of spell, and it's true, they were. You see, when you find you're true love, you are immediately put under a spell that is unbreakable. You might be wondering what this spell is called? Well, that's an easy question. It's called love.

When Ron and Harry found out about their relationship, they went ballistic, just as expected. Hermione was sure to use those extra hexes on them. After time, they became accustomed to it, and were present at their wedding. Some people wondered why Hermione was especially glowing that day. Again, that's another easy question, with an easy answer. She was six weeks pregnant.

The End.

Please review, but no flames.


End file.
